Babysitting Dream Eaters
by Bebuzzu
Summary: Sora shows Riku and Kairi that babysitting Dream Eaters isn't as easy as they thought. Especially if the Dream Eaters thought you were their mother or father. A random One-Shot AU, a bit after Dream Drop Distance.


**So I was looking through a bunch of KH comics when I came across one by Lynxgriffin. It's about how Sora created a Tyranto Rex and expected great things from it. Only to suffer the problems of giant teleporting dinosaurs pushing you off the ledge. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

><p>Kairi was worried. No, scratch that, she was beyond worried, perhaps paranoid. The battle of the Seven Guardians of Light against the Thirteen Seekers of Darkness were approaching soon and the red haired princess couldn't help but shake in anticipation. She had been training with the Keyblade for a few weeks now, she was fairly good but she excelled in magic more than her two best friends, Riku and Sora.<p>

"Hey Riku, have you seen Sora anywhere?" Kairi asked worriedly.

"If you're worried about him, he's in the Dream World. He said something about taking care of business there." Riku answered, furrowing his brow. "He left about an hour ago."

"Maybe we should check up on him. What if Xehanort got to him?" Kairi's worry was skyrocketing now, remembering the time when Riku told her Sora nearly fell into the deepest abyss of darkness because Xehanort sent a fraction of his twisted heart inside the brunette. "Oh god, what if he's battling against one of them already and losing? What if-"

"Kairi, calm down." Riku interrupted hastily. "You know fully well Sora is more than capable of handling himself."

"I know, but I just help but feel something is wrong." Said Kairi, her face crestfallen.

The older boy sighed before getting up from his spot on the grass. "How about I take you to the dream world and we go check up on Sora?"

Kairi nodded and followed Riku into the Realm of Sleep.

**Traverse Town, Dream World**

Sora skidded to a sharp turn to the right, his breath uneven and frantic. Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead which he quickly wiped off and continued his mad dash.

**Thump**

**Thump**

"My god, not now!" Sora muttered to himself when he heard the noises, leaping up the colourful building and landing perfectly on his two legs. He didn't stop there and leapt off his feet. The sounds of wings flapping at a rapid pace alerted Sora of incoming flying entities charging straight for him and glided down the building he was running on, landing on an open plaza with a fountain in the centre.

He was about to keep running when two familiar voices cried out, "Sora!"

"Riku! Kairi!" He automatically said, surprised and looked up to see his two best friends walking up to him. "Hey, listen I'd love to catch up and all but-"

Loud thumps filled the air, shaking the grounds and making the trio wobble on their legs. Sora paled a bit when he heard animal like noises coming from the direction he came from.

"Oh no-" Sora couldn't finish his sentence because he was flooded by a sea of colourful Dream Eaters. Kairi and Riku just blinked and stared at the Dream Eaters that was still pouring out of the small street.

"**We finally got you!**" The Keyblade Wielders heard children's voices squealed in delight.

Sora popped out of the crowd, gasping for air and settled in the arms of Kooma Panda and smiled wryly at them. "Ok, you got me. You win this round." The Dream Eaters let out a round of cheers before the Kooma Panda put Sora gently on the ground.

"So this is what you've been doing? Running from the Dream Eaters?" Kairi asked incredulously.

"Actually taking care of them." Sora corrected with a sigh, stretching his back until there was a satisfied crack. "What are you two doing here? Not that I don't want you here.""

"Kairi got worried about you since she's as paranoid as ever." Said Riku.

"I wasn't that worried!" Kairi protested, lightly hitting Riku on his arm. "So nothing's happen?"

"Yeah, nothing hasn't happened here yet as far as I know." Sora replied, prying off a Komory Bat from his arm and then a Magik Lapin with little difficulty. The brunette gave up afterward when a Necho Cat refused to release his leg and kept some of the other direct Dream Eaters using his hands.

"Uhh... Sora? Why are the Dream Eaters acting like that?" The red haired girl asked, slightly disturbed at the affections the brunette was receiving.

"We'll see, since I created majority of them, some belong to Riku and the others belong to my friends, they like to think me as a-"

**"Mommy, mommy, can I have a shield cookie?"**

**"Daddy, daddy, play with me!" **

"... As a parent." Sora finished bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck and pushing away two Ryu Dragons and a Sir Kyoo.

"A mom or a dad?" Riku snorted, bemused.

"Both."

Both Kairi and Riku burst into laughter, clutching to their stomach in an poor attempt to recover their breath.

"Right, laugh at me all day because I'm labeled as a mother and father when I could be fatally injured. Thanks guys." Sora pouted, folding his arms. "Looking after them isn't as easy as you think it is."

"Yeah, sure." Riku said, calming down a bit but continued snickering anyway.

"I'm serious!" The brunette insisted before grinning deviously. "Why don't you have a try if you think it's so easy. I bet you can't last twenty minutes looking after them with me."

"Is that a challenge for me?" The oldest of the trio said.

"For both of you. It'll be good practice, believe me." Sora waved his hand dismissively and smirked. "Right. Dream Eaters, these are Kairi and Riku, your new playmates. Have fun, don't break their backs."

Sora looked at his two friends. "Loser or losers I should say, has to buy the winner five months worth of ice cream."

"Deal." Kairi and Riku said at the same time, causing Sora to chuckle with an knowing tone. The brunette left for another part of Traverse Town with only a few Dream Eaters following him, the rest eyeing the two Keyblade Wielders eagerly.

"You know, for some reason I get the feeling this is going to suck a lot." Riku admitted, stroking the yellow fur of his Komory Bat which had landed on his arm.

"Relax, it's just a bunch of Dream Eaters. How hard can it be?"

Six minutes had past and Kairi was practically running for her life with Riku beside her as the crowd of Dream Eaters chased after them like rabid dogs.

"They're still after us?!" Kairi yelped when she saw the crowd not dispersing even a tiny bit.

"Shut up and keep running!" Riku snapped, running a tad bit faster when he saw the Dream Eaters slowly gaining on them. "Faster, Kairi! They're gaining on us!"

"I'm running as fast as I can!" Kairi whined but she certainly sped up when she felt something tug on her hair. "God damn it, Sora this is your fault!"

Meanwhile in a street right beside the one where Kairi and Riku were being chased down was another plaza. Sora was leaning against his Meow Wow and on his lap were several small Dream Eaters, surrounding the Keyblade Wielder and his personal Dream Eater with vibrant colours.

Sora smirked when he heard Kairi yelling her lungs off and Riku telling her to shut up. "I told them it wasn't easy. Well, they had it coming."


End file.
